Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire
The title Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire was created by King Cunglas on 1st January 1773 to recognise the increasing territorial possessions of the Kingdom of Pyrus having given rise to the Pyrusian Empire. The current Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire is Emperor Celasin who is the King of Pyrus. The wife of the Emperor is entitled to the title The Empress of the Pyrusian Empire. History Powers Succession There are no restrictions in the Law of Pyrus or the law of the other territories and dominions of the Pyrusian Empire regarding the succession to the throne of the Pyrusian Empire. Upon the death of the Emperor, his heir immediately and automatically ascends to the throne. Although there is no official mechanism to announce the death of one Emperor and the accession of another, usually the Court Physician announces the death of the Emperor. A coronation is not necessary for the Emperor to reign: indeed the ceremony often takes place many months after accession to allow sufficient time for its preparation and to allow a period of mourning. After an individual becomes Emperor, he reigns until death; there is no mechanism to allow an Emperor to abdicate the position. Succession has been traditionally governed by male-preference cognatic primogeniture, under which sons inherit before daughters, and elder children inherit before younger ones of the same gender. It is assumed that only legitimate children can inherit, however no Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire has ever had an illegitimate child, to force the issue. The current line of succession to His Imperial Highness Emperor Celasin is: Coronation Styles and Titles Arms The Imperial Coat of Arms of the Pyrusian Empire were an amended form of the Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Pyrus amended by His Majesty King Cunglas on 1st January 1773 when he became the first Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire. The eagle (the king of birds), both on the escutcheon and crest represents, according to heraldic legend, that the armiger is courageous, a man of action and judicious, while by having their wings displayed is indicative of the role of protector of a sovereign. The double-headed eagle crest is an allusion to the new imperial character of the monarchy, based on Essatean heraldic influences. Meanwhile the griffin supporters also allude to the imperial quality of the monarchy, being both half of a lion (king of beasts) and half of an eagle (king of birds). The griffin represents strength, military leadership and courage. The official blazon of the Royal Arms is: Vert an eagle displayed Argent legged and beaked Or langued Gules, the whole surrounded by the Garter; for a Crest, upon a Royal helm the imperial crown Proper, issuing therefrom a double-headed demi-eagle displayed Azure beaked Or langued Gules the dexter head imperially crowned Proper and the sinister head royally crowned Proper, Mantling Or and Ermine; for Supporters, a pair of griffins Azure armed and beaked Or langued gules imperially crowned Proper. Emperors of the Pyrusian Empire The present holder's heir apparent is his eldest son, His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Camest. Category:Pyrusian Empire Category:Pyrusian Royalty Category:Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire